Project:Chat/Logs/06 April 2018
23:32:18 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 23:53:04 -!- Cclee123 has joined Special:Chat 01:04:26 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 02:07:34 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 05:41:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:41:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:41:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:41:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:41:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:41:52 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 05:44:03 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:44:35 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 05:44:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:54:11 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 05:54:33 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 06:29:36 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 07:50:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:50:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:53:37 hoi 08:17:54 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 08:17:56 heya 08:17:57 o7 08:37:54 apparently one of the beta ppl called me salty 08:38:00 > I'm a dev 08:38:11 *yeah they are scrood* 08:44:25 oof 08:44:38 xd 08:44:39 dev power abuse right there (grin) 08:44:43 nop 08:44:50 im not gonna use a salty developer class xd 08:44:53 instead i will confront em 08:44:57 no, you're going to use bent boomer 08:45:00 nah 08:45:09 bentboomer is kinda boring neways 08:45:22 do ya see why it was reworked 08:45:27 yeah 08:45:29 OPness 08:45:33 logics confirmed 08:45:36 also 08:45:37 OP¨ 08:45:38 boring 08:45:41 obnoxious to ail 08:45:43 *aim 08:45:45 ye 08:46:02 apparently stacking would save you at all times but with that there comes the salty spitoon 08:46:24 also if the servers speed starts dropping i will start sweepin polygons 08:46:54 bent boomer was a pretty cancer class anyway 08:50:42 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 08:50:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:33:39 you wanna hear something worse 09:33:55 (necromancer) 09:35:26 oh xd 09:39:58 necromancer 09:40:00 so annoying 09:40:10 Literally, if you wall up five Necro drones against an Anni bullet 09:40:21 it'll stop it flat and half of the drones only will die 09:40:39 Tried AutoGunner 09:40:41 didn't work 09:41:01 Literally, not even mega trappers work, it's just basically killing two destroyer bullets at the same time 09:41:05 #NerfNecromancer 09:42:49 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:42:57 Ohai 09:42:59 o7 09:43:02 Hey... 09:43:11 So uh... 09:43:19 Lis--(shot) 09:43:22 Why did khish get blocked? 09:43:26 oof 09:43:38 I'll sum it up as "my eyes" 09:43:43 El also got blocked for the same thing 09:43:46 It's eye-killing 09:43:47 Lewdness? 09:43:57 Basically 9000 examples of that 09:44:01 As well as walls of rudeness 09:44:18 Now lemme get that knife. 09:44:52 ._. 10:02:44 hi enig 10:03:04 apparently my main in the destroyer branch is skimturret (skimmer that shoots hyper missiles) 10:11:57 don't you dare skimturret us to death 10:21:03 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:22:47 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:22:52 wb 10:23:17 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:23:30 wb 10:23:32 o7 10:24:18 and rip 10:26:56 riperooni 10:27:58 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 10:28:06 Oh hey. 10:28:11 hi 10:28:12 Ohai 10:28:30 three conversations 10:28:37 With Sparky 10:28:37 maybe i should iblob the streamstroyer 10:28:39 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:28:44 Yeah 10:28:46 WB o7 10:29:09 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:29:55 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:33:11 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:35:15 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 10:35:34 Hmm 10:35:39 Looks crowded 10:35:59 It just looks crowded, but it's dead. 10:36:00 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 10:36:01 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 10:36:11 Partly. 10:36:22 OHEY KURO :D 10:36:37 Been way too long 10:36:48 Hey. 10:36:55 Nice to see you again 10:37:12 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 10:37:20 I'm still going to say the same catchphrase again 10:37:25 which is 10:37:35 Things has changed. 10:37:46 11/10 10:37:54 Please help 10:37:58 I've made a monstrosity 10:38:00 rip 10:38:11 K lul 10:38:28 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:38:30 Been studying ventriloquism lately 10:39:30 WB o7 10:39:54 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 10:39:59 Gotta go 10:40:12 Whoosh 10:40:28 Whoos 10:40:46 Bye. 10:41:08 o/ 10:42:25 I wanna sleep 10:42:50 forever 10:42:52 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 10:46:56 good night 10:47:21 o7 11:00:00 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:00:11 WB 11:00:45 eh 11:00:54 i feel sick 11:01:07 oof 11:01:21 emotionally that is 11:04:42 even worse ;-; 11:04:53 I feel like I've done something incredibly horrible. 11:07:41 and arras just dc'd me when i as leader 11:08:20 I just feel like a horrible person. 11:08:24 I have no clue why... 11:38:27 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 11:49:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:07:56 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:08:28 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:11:15 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 12:25:48 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:26:28 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 12:31:25 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 12:36:54 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 12:36:56 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 12:37:17 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:38:34 o7 12:38:37 back 12:44:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 12:44:52 hoii 12:46:58 hoii 12:51:13 apparently the us east restarted itself 12:51:22 i hereby thank cx for implementin dat 12:51:47 because those 5 year old rats on cocaine raped arras so fucking hard a few days back 12:55:10 Whats an Elite Gunner 12:55:27 BTW how do you have mod on the DW server lol 12:59:38 ah i asked the boi known as cap 12:59:41 *capt 13:00:04 and also because i wanted to moderate there if someone starts to break rules but people learned a habit to not do it 13:00:50 but you aren't mod here lol 13:00:57 Also stpo the basecamping bent boomer 13:04:26 k 13:04:35 i became a basecampin pounder are ya happy now 13:06:14 pounder can kill a mega smasher easily 13:08:20 pounder pounds some lv45 rammers so hard 13:09:46 Booster tho 13:11:21 oof 13:12:28 It's 2fast4pounder 13:12:37 Also, I have been killed by four Base Swarm Drones. 13:12:41 oh 13:13:18 dont enter the opposite base then (Xd) 13:14:32 I didn't enter it 13:14:39 Tried to get a Necro by looping round 13:14:45 Everyone knocked me into the drones (xd) 13:15:17 Fallen 13:15:27 Does the Hexa Tank get any bullet changes compared to Flank Guard 13:30:29 Gotta run o7 13:30:59 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 14:50:36 back from shower 15:36:16 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 15:36:27 heya back finally 15:36:27 o7 15:40:27 hello 15:40:53 for hexa tank it does only increase reload by a slight bit but it still has that one flaw or accumulated area denial 15:40:58 *of 15:42:03 my id in 4tdm is 39666 15:42:18 religion aint gonna fuck on algebra now 15:45:54 ? 15:45:56 hang on 15:46:00 does hexa have decreased damage tho 15:46:53 a bit 15:47:05 also for one thing 15:47:30 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:47:41 it fires the really op hypermissiles but in cost of that its reload is heavily decreased 15:52:22 skimturret? 15:57:02 the entitysheet name of the turrets on that skimmer triangle boss 15:58:02 what's the names of its stuff 15:58:08 Is it literally called Skimturret 16:02:00 its unnamed ingame 16:02:12 the boss is named skimboss 16:03:12 its body is an identical copy of "elite" 16:03:14 but differently colored 16:03:24 the turrets are the "skimturret" entity 16:03:27 of course. 16:09:24 eh 16:10:25 protector (playable tank) has one of the largest FoV ranges in all of arras 16:11:14 why 16:11:22 idk 16:11:34 maybe because of its underpowered but large bullets 16:50:57 rip 17:13:23 chat 18:19:26 brb o/ 18:40:22 back 19:01:48 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:02:20 Heya o7 19:04:33 hi 19:24:11 So uhm... 19:24:13 Anyone got ideas? 19:26:09 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:26:12 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:27:34 for? 19:32:38 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 19:33:54 Heya 19:33:57 o7 19:35:35 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 19:35:37 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 19:35:58 hi 19:39:09 i will kill myself 19:39:18 because of an incident i caused in 2tdm 19:39:28 moreover i need to punish myself 19:39:45 fallen remember what happened when you talked about killing last time 19:39:57 ... 19:39:59 .. 19:40:01 . 19:40:02 .. 19:40:03 ... 19:40:06 ugh. 19:40:10 idc anymore 19:40:23 -!- FallenBooster was kicked from Special:Chat by Özün Oldun 19:40:23 i will soon dox myself because im a cunt 19:40:24 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:40:34 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:40:56 w u t 19:41:01 Also hai DD 19:41:05 hi 19:41:08 i am depressed again 19:41:13 Wanna play some 19:41:15 arras 19:41:16 Drones & Destroyers 19:41:19 sure 19:41:20 *ba dum TSS* 19:41:26 only in sarcasm 19:41:32 hello 19:41:33 because of what i did 19:41:38 oheya 19:41:45 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 19:41:45 long live the council 19:41:47 i screwed nearly the whole green team in 2tdm using dev class 19:41:49 fck... 19:42:04 oh right 19:42:07 you are like 19:42:17 a person who does things in diep2 19:44:32 yes 19:44:35 im the codev 19:44:40 kthx 19:44:46 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 19:44:55 codev? 19:45:43 co dev 19:45:59 Kids, this is why you use spaces. 19:46:15 And probably also why you go to space. 19:46:49 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 19:47:02 WB 19:47:03 o7 19:47:49 also who is disph 19:48:27 whoever they are im not a fan 19:48:40 oh they said something about koa broke rules of legalness 19:50:01 oh 19:50:02 its me 19:50:07 oh i did that lol 19:50:28 lol im a co dev lol 19:50:37 the L O L S A N D W I C H 19:50:57 disph is u? 19:51:15 and thats a boss 19:52:29 well? 19:53:05 well 19:53:09 im playin as tri trapper 19:53:10 lol 19:53:15 its pretty dam good 19:53:30 bein a randomboi 19:53:40 they have a yellow name 19:54:12 yes 19:54:16 i have a yellow name xd 19:54:47 ARE YOU DISPH, YES OR NO 19:54:49 YES 19:54:51 I AM 19:55:28 jeez, wasnt thjat easy. 19:56:16 u ded 19:57:35 oof 19:57:39 a sidewinder killed 19:57:40 me 19:58:23 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 19:58:30 no i helped push u out of basde 20:01:04 so uh 20:01:09 guess i'm gonna go on a tri-angle rampage 20:01:18 if disph doesn't "make me op" like the kid said 20:01:57 ? 20:02:29 ok 20:03:46 yey 20:03:53 tri trapper is anti necro 20:04:13 this invasion is taking a bit to start 20:04:19 https://starblast.io/#6273 20:04:24 nvm 20:07:47 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 20:07:59 ok 20:09:36 wb 20:09:38 again 20:09:41 a 20:10:59 well 20:11:07 surfer has a 2nd name 20:11:14 and it is in the entitysheet 20:11:19 "Brutalizer" 20:11:28 sounds scary, eh? 20:11:36 yo disph 20:12:01 wot 20:12:17 gtg 20:13:01 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:16:47 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 20:17:35 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 20:17:59 hey sparky 20:18:04 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 20:18:11 Bye 20:18:14 wanna have a round of invasion in starblast? 20:18:15 bye 20:18:27 anhyone is welcome to join 20:18:42 https://starblast.io/#3468 20:19:13 pls 20:19:27 Invasion? 20:19:37 Did Starblast get updated 20:19:37 yeh 20:19:40 it did 20:19:41 And yes, I'm Hinote in Starblast 20:19:42 pve 20:19:44 o/ Fallen 20:19:45 cool 20:19:54 its amaazing 20:19:57 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 20:19:57 also music 20:20:01 gtg 20:20:04 o7 20:20:05 cya 20:20:31 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 20:20:40 ohecc wave 1 20:20:43 pick up glowy things for powerups 20:20:47 press alt to use them 20:21:30 these enemies are no joke called chickens 20:21:46 oof i died 20:21:52 to an asteroid 20:22:01 when do we try to upgrade 20:22:39 aaand i cannot play now. 20:22:43 Can you make a new serv? 20:22:48 Too many enemies :/ 20:23:05 sigh 20:23:26 kill them early so they dont overwhelm you 20:23:34 i'm getting instagunned on respawn 20:23:37 and they are the only good sourse of gems 20:23:44 yeah imma make new serv 20:23:44 its legit impossible to run from 20:23:53 https://starblast.io/#7681 20:24:49 also sparky tryo to stick with the group of us 20:25:20 mine rn and get a powerup 20:28:28 also theres bosses 20:29:33 waves over 20:34:16 Mothership down 20:34:27 :) 20:35:24 actually it was the boss type of the chickens 20:35:45 a fortress (the next boss) is the closest to a mothership 20:36:44 ;-; died 20:36:59 watching ad then respawn 20:38:37 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 20:38:53 i'm back 20:39:14 wb o7 20:39:26 ? 20:40:15 o7 is salute 20:40:22 Oooof I died 20:40:26 Found mothership by accident 20:40:27 Rekt 20:40:44 fortress actually 20:40:50 gg 20:42:51 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 20:42:52 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 20:45:34 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 20:45:43 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 20:46:23 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 20:59:01 Also what i said about ideas earlier 20:59:05 Starblast is an idea 21:21:19 an idea? 21:22:16 An idea to un-kill chat 21:22:39 starblast is an idea? 21:22:45 explain 21:24:52 pls 21:25:03 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 21:25:04 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 21:25:16 Dead chat = we need an idea for doing something to un-kill chat 21:25:24 k 21:25:26 uh 21:25:41 Starblast was an idea for doing something to un-kill chat 21:25:45 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 21:25:53 how about let5s have a non invasion starblast match, tdm one 21:25:54 If you still don't understand, pass it off as me being socially awkward ._. 21:25:59 and uhm gtg 21:26:02 23:25 oof 21:26:10 o/ 21:26:13 kbi 21:26:40 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 21:33:27 -!- Adele Owen has joined Special:Chat 21:33:34 hi 21:33:55 um 21:34:01 is anyone speaking? 21:34:07 dam, i'm out/ 22:12:20 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 22:25:08 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 22:25:39 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 22:46:40 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 22:46:42 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 22:47:23 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 22:55:38 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 2018 04 06